Lucky☆Star (2008)
Lucky☆Star (らき☆すた) is an anime television series based on the manga by Kagami Yoshimizu. The series aired in Japan between April 8, 2007 and September 16, 2007, containing 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Bandai Entertainment between May 6, 2008 and March 17, 2009. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Karen Strassman - Miyuki Takara *Kari Wahlgren - Kagami Hiiragi *Michelle Ruff - Tsukasa Hiiragi *Wendee Lee - Konata Izumi 'Secondary Cast' *Hynden Walch - Yutaka Kobayakawa *Julie Ann Taylor - Yui Narumi *Kate Higgins - Nanako Kuroi *Michelle Ruff - Minami Iwasaki *Sam Riegel - Minoru Shiraishi *Stephanie Sheh - Akira Kogami *Tony Oliver - Soujiro Izumi 'Minor Cast' *Bridget Hoffman - Inori Hiiragi, Yukari Takara *Crispin Freeman - Anchor (ep14), Boy A (ep13), Boy B (ep11), Clerk Sugita, Cosplay Café Customer (ep16), Salesperson A (ep12), Salesperson D (ep12) *Derek Stephen Prince - Anchor A (ep8), Anchor B (ep8), Announcer (ep17), Brenda (ep15), Bus Announcer (ep10), Bus Tour Guide (ep21), Cafeteria Lady (Elder; ep8), Cafeteria Lady (Younger; ep8), Cherry, Clerk (ep9), Clerk (ep17), Clerk (ep23), Comic Market Staff B (ep12), Cooking Researcher (ep12), Cooking Teacher (ep5), Couple (Female; ep9), Cousins (ep13), Customer (ep2), Deer Boss (ep21), Delinquent (ep3), Drunk (ep3), First Runner (ep8), Game Voice A (ep20), Game Voice B (ep20), Game Voice C (ep20), Game Voice D (ep20), Game Voice E (ep20), Game Voice F (ep20), Girl A (ep24), Girl B (ep24), Girl C (ep24), Granny (ep9), High School Girl (ep3), Host (ep19), Hostess (ep19), Hosts (ep21), Loli Teacher (ep3), Passerby (ep9), Passerby (Female; ep8), Performer (ep5), Receptionist (ep10), Register (ep8), Reporter (ep20), Salesperson B (ep12), Salesperson C (ep12), Salesperson E (ep12), Second Runner A (ep8), Second Runner B (ep8), Student A (ep21), TV (Man; ep2), TV Announcer (ep23), Teacher (ep1), Teacher (ep8), Third Runner A (ep8), Third Runner B (ep8), Voice in Game (ep3), Waiter (ep14), Yankee (ep2) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Clerk 2 (ep13), Matsuri Hiiragi, Voice from Game (ep2) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Boy Student (ep18), Daisuke Ono, Reporter (ep19), Student B (ep21) *Kyle Hebert - Boy A (ep11), Clerk (ep11), Clerk A, Couple (Male; ep9), Participant B (ep12), Student (ep10), TV Personality (ep10), TV Reporter (ep12), TV Voice A (ep11) *Lara Jill Miller - Misao Kusakabe *Lex Lang - Host (ep19), Meito Anisawa, Santa Claus (ep11), TV Host (ep12), TV Voice (ep18) *Megan Hollingshead - Gottoza sama (ep23) *Michelle Ruff - Minori Chihara (ep12), Nagato Waitress (ep16) *Patricia Ja Lee - Patricia Martin *Peggy O'Neal - Ayano Minegishi, Clerk 3 (ep13), Ichiko (ep18), Miki Hiiragi *Philece Sampler - Hiyori Tamura *Rebecca Olkowski - Hikage Miyakawa (ep24), Kanata Izumi (ep22) *Richard Epcar - AD (ep21), Anchor Man (ep19), Announcer (ep8), Annoying Customer (ep12), Asian Indian (ep21), Baseball Broadcaster (ep19), Big Guy (ep5), Boy A (ep24), Boy B (ep24), Boy C (ep24), Boy D (ep24), Boy E (ep24), Cameraman (ep21), Chairman (ep3), Clerk 1 (ep13), Comic Market Staff A (ep12), Cop (ep5), Dentist (ep23), Director (eps19, 22), Goal Official (ep8), Host (ep5), MC (ep23), Man (ep11), Man A (ep2), Official (ep8), Ordinary Person A (ep6), Ordinary Person B (ep6), PTA (ep8), Participant A (ep12), Passerby (Male; ep8), President Takahashi (ep12), Producer (ep22), Professor (ep6), Recorder (ep8), Seiichi Hachiya (ep21), Spiritual Counselor (ep20), TV Voice B (ep11), TV Voice C (ep11), Tadao Hiiragi, Teacher (ep2), Teacher (ep7), Teacher (ep24), Voice of Game Character (ep3) *Sam Riegel - Narration (ep6) *Tony Oliver - Clerk B *Vic Mignogna - Boy B (ep13), Camera Boy A (ep16), Gamers Clerk (ep14), Michael (ep15) Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime